Ablation treatment is introduced and widely prevailed as prevalent technology of non pharmacological treatment for tachyarrhythmia. However, in this treatment, because the treated area is ablated using electrode, it is difficult to treat the source of arrhythmia deep from the surface, and it has a problem that the serious thrombus obstruction may occur in combination with the tachyarrhythmia due to the heat generated by the electrode.
On the other hand, the extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy (ESWL) to crush and remove the stone in the ureter or kidney by instantaneously forming high pressured area in limited space by focusing the underwater shock wave, is established.
In the non patent document 1, it says that the most efficient ellipticity of rotating ellipsoid to be used as the concave shape of the shock wave focusing device which is to focus the shock wave generated from the point source, is 1.4 to 1.5. It also says that the focusing effect of the shock wave on the outer focal point decreases by increasing the ellipticity. Therefore, it is known to set the ellipticity in less than 2 in view of efficient focusing, and it is known that it is not possible to focus the shock wave beyond 0.87 of the opening diameter of the rotating ellipsoid.
On the other hand, a shock wave reflecting method reflecting the shock wave with the concave surface of the tubular shock wave focusing device is shown in Patent Document 1. This shock wave generating device fixes the shock wave focusing device on tip of the catheter.